Twisted Loyalties
by Rayne Forever
Summary: Sequel to Darkrai's Confession. Darkrai and Kyuukon have gotten themselves into a wreck: They've found an abandoned Pokemon Egg! As they try raise it, they learn that not all loyalties are perfect and that some secrets aren't meant to be kept forever.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Darkrai's Confession. This is not mine, it's my friends. I'm posting it for her. Oh yes, this is Twisted Loyalties.

Darkrai and Kyuukon laughed, entering the garden from the New Year's celebration. It was awkward since Kyuukon obviously wasn't a legendary Pokemon, which made her stick out from everyone else. But to his surprise, she gained some new friends which didn't include Shaymin and Cresselia.

"I still can't believe that happened," Kyuukon said, calming down from the laughter. Darkrai nodded. Mew and Celebi had broke out into a physical fight when she asked why she couldn't have Suicune. For a while, nobody did anything until Manaphy came to break up the fight. Darkrai still didn't know how such a serious voice could come from such a young legendary.  
"But still, Celebi had all rights to ask." Darkrai stopped when he realized Kyuukon wasn't listening. Instead, she was stooping low to the ground.

"Kyuukon, what are you doing?" Darkrai asked, curiously. Kyuukon nosed her way through some ferns and between trees. Darkrai followed her until she stopped at an extremely dark spot.  
"There's a small hole," Kyuukon muttered. She dug around the hole to make it bigger. Darkrai looked closer. It was easy see now, since the moon was full. Kyuukon made the hole big enough so she and Darkrai could fit in.

"It looked like a thinner Pokemon made it," Darkrai commented, following Kyuukon into the hole. A slide-like tunnel was underground. Darkrai had to sink beneath the shadows to move around easier. He started to wonder who made the tunnel and started to feel bad if it were one of the garden Pokemon.

All of a sudden, it got brighter. Darkrai came out of the shadows to see what was ahead of him. A small, circular cave-like clearing with a small hole on the roof of it was there. The hole let in moonlight, which made the area seem to glow a soft blue. An odd scent clung to the air. It was strong, since Kyuukon's nose wrinkled. She stepped to the clearing and nosed the air. All of a sudden, she gasped and ran over to the foot of the wall, where it was darker.

"What is it?" Darkrai worriedly asked, following Kyuukon. He saw a faint outline of a Pokemon with a dull, yellow glow.  
"It's an Umbreon..." Kyuukon whispered. She nosed the Umbreon a bit more. "She's dead. She has been for about an hour." Darkrai was horrified. He wondered how the Umbreon died. Kyuukon carefully stepped around the dead Umbreon and gently rolled a brown-and-tan egg from the Umbreon's side.

"What do we do with it?" Kyuukon asked. Her red eyes teared up. It was a sad fact that the Umbreon had died while having the egg. Darkrai thought for a moment, stuck in the situation. Arceus barely let him get away alive when he brought Kyuukon to him for the first time. There would be no way Arceus would let them hatch and raise the Pokemon inside the egg. There was nothing else Darkrai could do.

"We'll have to hatch and raise it," Darkrai decided, knowing he had made the worst decision of his life. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Please, don't flame it and insult everything because you don't like it. If you don't like, don't review. Really, it's not that hard.**

Darkrai held the egg so it wouldn't get too cold. Kyuukon had a slightly confused expression, but more worried, too. She walked up to Darkrai.  
"A-are you sure?" she asked, "Could we really do that?"  
"I would say yes but..." Darkrai started to reject the thought of raising the Pokemon that hatched from the egg, "Arceus would probably misunderstand the whole thing. But I don't believe that anyone else would take the egg. It was hidden all the way down here, anyway."

Kyuukon gazed at the egg. It was brown with a cream-tan colored zig zag line around the middle. Darkrai thought for a moment that it could be a Zigzagoon egg. But the mother was an Umbreon, so it was more than likely an egg of an Eevee. He looked up, where a hole that let in moonlight was. The moon was slowly sinking, making the room darker.  
"Let's go," he said, exiting through the hole while holding the egg. He set the egg down outside on the soft grass.  
"Hey, what about me?" Kyuukon whined. Darkrai went back down, picked up Kyuukon and brought her back outside, setting her next to the egg.

"I wish I could fly," Kyuukon playfully complained.  
"It's called levitating," Darkrai laughed. They gazed at the sky as fireworks were set off and parties took place in the town.

"Do you know what the plan is?" Kyuukon suddenly asked, "With Arceus, I mean." Darkrai thought for a moment. He wondered what Arceus would do and how he would react to all of this.  
"We'll go tomorrow morning," Darkrai decided, "It'll be real fun." Darkrai and Kyuukon sat closer together, admiring the fireworks.

"Hey Darkrai."  
"Hm?"  
"Happy New Year." Kyuukon rested her muzzle on Darkrai's arm. Darkrai smiled.  
"Yeah... Happy New Year, Kyuukon."


	3. Chapter 3

Darkrai floated down the black hallway with Kyuukon, holding the egg in his arms. When they warmed it up the day before, Kyuukon declared that the Pokemon inside of it was still alive and well. Darkrai rubbed the top of the egg gently with his knuckles.

"Do you think Arceus will get real pissed off about this?" Kyuukon asked, looking up at Darkrai.  
"Well, knowing Arceus personally, I think we'd be considered gods if we don't get killed," he responded. He looked down at the ground, wishing for Arceus to understand the situation. Darkrai looked up again and walked onto the flat-top mountain that Arceus basically lives on. He thought that he was lazier than an obese Slaking because of that. But Darkrai had no right to say.

'Let me hold the egg' is what Kyuukon mouthed. Darkrai set down the egg and Kyuukon nosed it behind her, rolling it onto her tails. She curled her tails over it and onto the end of her back.  
"Hey, Arceus!" Darkrai called out ever so casually. Arceus looked over his shoulder. "What's gotten you into a good mood?" he asked with an irritated and disgusted tone. Darkrai froze. He wanted to go back to garden so badly but he knew he couldn't.

"Well?" Arceus pressed, getting up. He took a few steps closer to Darkrai and Kyuukon. In an instant, Darkrai lost every single word he was going to say. He looked down at Kyuukon and started to panic a bit. If Arceus was in a bad mood, then this would go downhill much more than he expected. Darkrai gulped.

"Well," Darkrai began, his heart pounding, "Sh-shortly after the new year rang in..." Darkrai breathed for a moment. "Kyuukon and I found... a Pokemon egg that was near its mother, who turned out to be dead."  
"You better not be asking to raise that egg," Arceus said, flexing his muscles.  
"We are..." Darkrai responded, clenching his fists. For the longest minute in the world, Arceus didn't do anything. Darkrai looked up at him. Suddenly, pain shot through his left side spontaneously and he couldn't see for a moment. Arceus had head butted him in the side and made him go flying. Darkrai dug his fingers into the ground until he stopped at the edge, where he was left hanging helplessly.

"Show me the egg so I know you aren't just toying with me," Arceus growled, face-to-face with Darkrai.  
"I don't have it! I would never even try to toy with you like this!" Darkrai growled back. Arceus set his hoof on Darkrai's fingers.  
"Show it to me," Arceus demanded.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't have it!" Arceus pressed his hoof down, breaking a bone or four in Darkrai's hand. Darkrai yelled in pain, drawing his hand away. Arceus set his other hoof on Darkrai's remaining hand.  
"Are you gonna show it to me now?" he asked. Darkrai nodded. "Kyuukon has it..." Darkrai squeezed his eyes shut, wincing from the sharp pain in his hand.

Arceus slowly walked over to Kyuukon. Darkrai tried to lift himself up but he couldn't. His arm started to become tired, but he clung onto the edge. Darkrai listened in on Arceus's words.

"Where's this egg?" Arceus asked Kyuukon. Kyuukon shuffled her paws nervously. She glanced over at Darkrai and back at Arceus. She sighed, not wanting to see Darkrai in so much pain. She uncurled her tails, revealing the egg to him.

Arceus gazed down at it for a while. "An Eevee egg..." Kyuukon heard him mutter. She looked at the egg. It does look like an Eevee egg, she thought to herself. Arceus swung his head up and gave a look at Darkrai.  
"Why can't you just give this egg to another Pokemon?" he asked. Darkrai didn't reply; he was having enough trouble hanging onto the edge. Kyuukon tried to walk over to him, but Arceus blocked her way.

"Umm... Arceus," Kyuukon said, trying to get Arceus's attention. He looked down at her. "What?"  
"Darkrai and I thought it might be fun to raise the egg... A-and a lot of the Pokemon in the garden wouldn't just randomly take the egg.," Kyuukon explained. Arceus stared at her eyes for a moment. Kyuukon tried to avoid his gaze, but something wouldn't let her.

"Fine," Arceus said, breaking the silence, "Have the godda* egg." Arceus leapt onto one of the smaller but much more higher flat-top mountains. He faced away from Darkrai and Kyuukon and sat down.

Kyuukon ran over to Darkrai, carefully keeping her tails over the egg and keeping it in place. She grabbed Darkrai's wrist with her mouth and pulled him up. Darkrai flinched as he tried moving his other hand. A couple of the joints looked out of place. Kyuukon nuzzled him gently.  
"We'll get that fixed," she assured Darkrai. Darkrai smiled at her a bit as they left the flat-top mountain. 


	5. Chapter 5

It was mid-January. Darkrai and Kyuukon gazed at the egg together. It had been wiggling for a few days and they thought that it might hatch.

"When is it gonna hatch?" Darkrai asked, starting to get a bit bored. The ground was cold underneath him. Kyuukon didn't look too bothered by it, which is typical for a Fire-type like her. She looked away from the egg and at Darkrai. "I don't know," she admitted, her red eyes looking down with embarrassment. Darkrai laughed a bit.

The egg continued to wiggle from time to time, but more harshly. Darkrai scooted back a bit, thinking it might hit him. Kyuukon laughed at him this time. Darkrai rolled his eyes and pretended push the egg towards her. She flinched a bit and gave Darkrai a look.  
"I'm starting to get a bit hungry," Kyuukon sighed, her stomach growling. She got up, and picked a Rawst berry from behind her. Darkrai sat up and stretched.

Suddenly, there was a clicking noise that made both of them stop what they were doing. Kyuukon finished a gulp of her berry and looked over her shoulder. There was a chip of the egg on the ground. There was another click. The egg shook and another chip fell onto the ground.  
"It's hatching!" Kyuukon exclaimed, getting closer to the egg.  
"I can tell," Darkrai muttered next to her. With more clicks, the egg cracked all the way open.

A small, fluffy Eevee shook her head. The cream-colored fur around her neck puffed pout and her tail shook a bit. The Eevee sat up straight and looked up at Darkrai and Kyuukon. Darkrai looked over at Kyuukon, who looked like she was about to burst.  
"She's so c-" Kyuukon's words were cut off when the Eevee started to wail. The two of them didn't know what to do.

Darkrai scooped up the Eevee into his arms, cradling her. The Eevee's wail became a bit quieter, but she was still upset. Darkrai wasn't thinking all the way through now, so he did what he felt was right. He started to hum Oracion and held the Eevee close to him. The Eevee quieted down and looked up at Darkrai.

Darkrai saw Kyuukon giggling a bit. Darkrai laughed at himself a bit and put the Eevee down.  
"What do we name her?" Darkrai asked. Kyuukon stopped giggling.  
"Mika," she decided. Darkrai smiled. He liked the name Kyuukon thought up. Mika pawed at Kyuukon's paw, trying to tell her she was hungry. She laughed and picked off a Rawst berry for Mika.

Darkrai sat back and watched the two of them interact. Perhaps it won't be too bad to be a father, he thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

Spring was bursting throughout the garden as Mika set her paw delicately on the lush green grass. Her senses twitched as got used to her surroundings. It was a few weeks ago that everything was covered with snow. Mika remembered how cold she used to be when a warm breeze tugged her fur, inviting her into the playground.

Mika set foot into the playground, looking around. Some of the garden Pokémon were playing there. They didn't seem to notice Mika. She shrugged and walked around more. The playground was fun, but only for so long. She never really met the garden Pokémon, but she planned to later. Mika set herself on a step on the stone staircase, curling up. She was about to drift into a small nap when she heard some voices from above. They weren't familiar.

Mika stepped down and peered up, hiding herself. There was a girl wearing white clothing holding the hand of a taller man dressed in all blue. Next to the blue man appeared to be a Pokémon. The Pokémon was a bit short with blue fur, a black mask and a yellow torso with a spike in the middle. Mika paused. She felt like she knew the Pokémon. Her father, Darkrai, had told her about an old friend of his who had died. His explanation of him matched this Pokémon exactly. If only she could remember its name.

_What is it!?_ Mika thought, working her paws on the ground.  
"Lu..." Mika muttered, grasping the name just barely. "Lucario!" she exclaimed quietly to herself. She smiled proudly at her memory.

Mika looked up at the group again, wanting to observe them. The Lucario looked around a bit cautiously. It seemed as if he realized he was being watch. Mika backed up a bit, still observing. The Lucario tapped the blue man's shoulder, exchanged words and walked down the steps. Mika backed up even more but tripped along the way. The Lucario jumped over the railing, looking ready to fight. Mika trembled in fear, not knowing what to do.

"What are you doing? Didn't your parents teach you not to spy or stare at others?" The Lucario growled. Mika started panicking and got scared. So scared that without thinking, she bursted into tears. She bent down and put her paws over her head. The Lucario walked over and put his paw softly on her head.  
"I'm sorry," the Lucario apologized in a soothing voice, "I didn't mean to make you cry." Mika looked up at the Lucario. and sniffled. She sat back up, drawing her paw over her eyes a few times and blinked them.  
"It's okay..." Mika said quietly, "I shouldn't have been staring..." The Lucario just smiled and laughed a little. He patted her head and started to walk off.

"W-Wait!" Mika called out quickly. The Lucario turned around.  
"What's your n-name?" Mika asked in a hesitant tone.  
"Just call me Lucario. My master and I are staying here for a while. You?"  
"Oh, my name is Mika."  
"Mika..." Lucario echoed, "That's a pretty name. Original, too." Mika smiled at his comment and could feel herself becoming hot with embarrassment. Lucario walked up the steps to his master and the girl. The three of them left, although Mika was still watching. Remembering Lucario's words, Mika got up and left, too.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who is this blue man?" Mika's mother asked curiously. Mika smiled. "I don't know but this Pokemon, Lucario, said that was his master!"

Her mother chuckled and let Mika outside. Quickly, she bounded up the stone steps in hopes of seeing Lucario again. When she finally reached the top, she was out breath. Mika breathed for a moment and sat down. She heard footsteps nearby along with voices. The voices seemed to be laughing quietly. Mika started to back up a bit until she saw Lucario. He looked down at her, surprised.

"Oh, um, hi," Mika greeted quietly. She shuffled her paws a bit.  
"Good afternoon," Lucario said with a smile. Mika looked up at him and smiled back. Behind Lucario she saw the blue man again along with the girl. She had orange-pinkish hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a pretty white dress with short rounded blue heels and a jade pendent necklace. The girl also wore a gold-like ring on her finger, which was strangely similar to the one on the blue man's.

"Who're they?" Mika asked Lucario, gazing curiously at the two of them. Before Lucario could answer, the girl squeaked and picked up Mika. She exclaimed words in such a high voice that Mika had no clue what she was trying to say. Mika flailed her paws, trying to escape from the girl's grasp.

She was taken by another pair of hands, making Mika flinch. She was set back down onto the ground. Mika back up a little bit, breathing heavily from the scare. The blue man muttered something to the girl. He walked slowly and bent down onto his knees in front of Mika. He gently set his hand on her head.  
"Hello," he said softly, "You don't have to be scared. It's okay." As the blue man stroked her fur softly, Mika relaxed a bit. She looked up. The blue man even had blue eyes along with his spiky, navy blue hair, blue hat and outfit. She thought he was weird and obsessed with the color blue.

"My name is Riley," the blue man introduced, "You've probably already met Lucario."  
"And I'm Momo!" the girl laughed, raising her arms and waving her hands. She giggled and clung to Riley's arm. Riley patted Momo's head and stood up.

"I'm Mika," Mika interrupted. Momo petted her more gently this time. Mika smiled a bit. She stopped smiling when she heard a growl behind her. Momo backed away nervously. Mika looked behind her and saw Kyuukon.

"Mika, what are you doing!" she scolded. Mika avoided her mother's gaze. In the corner of her eye, she saw Momo, Riley and Lucario leaving. Kyuukon picked up Mika by her scruff and carried her back home. "We have lots to talk about," she grumbled through her teeth. 


	8. Chapter 8

Mika gazed at Lucario, Riley and Momo. She was very drowsy this afternoon. Too drowsy to get up and say hello to them. She yawned and lay down on the soft grass.

She saw the three of them discussing things. Mika wished she had the energy to get up and join them. But she stayed where she was, watching them with half-open eyes.

- - - - - - - - -

Lucario sat against the stone railing around the platform of the garden, listening to Riley and Momo.

He heard Momo saying how great it would be to live here in Alamos Town. Lucario glanced around, not taking part in any conversation. He's heard stories saying that the town was almost destroyed in the neither dimension. He shuddered at the thought of how disastrous that was.

"Yes, but isn't Iron Island good enough?" Riley argued a bit.  
"But I like it here!" Momo said, stomping her foot a bit. Lucario knew Momo by her childish manner. Though Lucario knew that she could snap. He and Riley find it scary when Momo gets mad. But he's very forgiving.

"Why don't we stay at Iron Island until we can afford a house here?" Riley settled. Lucario noticed that Momo had gotten a bit taller. Momo smiled, agreeing with Riley. Riley looked over at Lucario, signaling for him to get up. As Lucario got up, Riley and Momo waited and the three of them went back to the main part of town.

It always seemed festive there; it was new and exciting for Lucario. He was happy for a break in his aura training. A particular smell caught him. He looked around, trying to see where it was coming from. Riley and Momo stopped, looking at Lucario.

"What is it, Lucario?" Momo asked, rocking on her heels. Lucario didn't answer. The scent was bitter but sweet at the same time. It was so familiar but different in a way. Lucario tried to remember the scent.  
"Maybe he smells the coffee from the cafe...?" Riley suggested. _Coffee!_ Lucario exclaimed in his mind. That was what Riley drank in the morning. Only this coffee smelled more bitter. Riley laughed and walked in the direction of the cafe with Momo. Lucario closely followed.

Riley bought a cup of the bitter coffee while Momo had hot chocolate. Lucario tasted hot chocolate before. It burnt his tongue that time but he wanted more. Riley wouldn't let him have more.

Lucario sniffed the coffee. It was almost all gone. Riley took off the lid and angled it toward Lucario. He sniffed it once more and gave it an experimental sip. Almost immediately he coughed. The bitterness spread throughout his whole body, followed by a sickening aftertaste that made him taste his own breath. Momo gasped and ran over to Lucario. She asked him frantically if he was okay.

Lucario nodded, coughing more. He wanted something sweet to make the horrible bitterness go away. Momo pulled out a small berry from her pocket and gave it to Lucario. He stuck it in his mouth. It was a Pecha berry. The sweetness filled his mouth, eliminating every bit of the bitter taste of coffee. He smiled and thanked Momo.

"Riley, can we go back to the garden?" Momo asked. "I wanna see the pretty sunset from there!" Riley smiled and said yes. Momo squeaked, hugging Riley. Lucario suddenly remembered Mika, the small Eevee from the garden. He had to admit, she was cute with all that puffy fur and big green-brown eyes. As the three of them went back to the garden, he started thinking about her more and more. Questions popped in his mind. How old is she? Does she have siblings? Is she a wild Pokemon? Lucario decided to ask her next time he saw her.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun shone from high above, signaling that it was noon. The warmth of the spring sun shined on Mika's glossy, fluffy fur, making it shine a bit. She had grown stronger over the past few days when she played with Lucario. He was very strong. Much stronger than Mika. She climbed up the steps quickly and quietly, trying to sneak up on Lucario.

Lucario swiftly turned around, seeing who was behind him. Mika squeaked, startled. "How do you know when I'm behind you?" she whined.  
"I can sense your aura," Lucario answered, crouching to Mika's height.  
"Aura...?" Mika echoed. "What's that?" Lucario thought for a moment, as if he didn't know how to explain. His eyes brightened with an idea. Lucario's right paw suddenly had a blue wavy glow around it. It almost looked like fire.

"That's aura," Lucario said. "It's power that people radiate around themselves." Mika's large green-brownish black eyes widened as large as they could as she observed the aura around Lucario's paw. The aura suddenly disappeared. "Some people and Pokemon and manipulate aura," Lucario continued.  
"Can you?" Mika asked. Lucario replied with a simple nod.

"Can anyone else?" Mika asked. Questions wouldn't stop. Lucario glanced over his shoulder.  
"Riley can," he said. "And Momo can sorta."

Mika was amazed at all of this. It seemed that everyday she learned something new with Lucario. She wondered what else he could teach her. There seemed to be so much.  
"Lucario, can you teach me how to control aura?" she asked. Lucario chuckled and shook his head. "I'm actually still learning myself," he admitted with a smile.

Mika's heart sank a bit. She didn't let it bother her, though. Riley called Lucario's name. Lucario walked over to him and they exchanged a few words. Lucario's expression became shocked and his eyes saddened a bit. He nodded at something and walked back over to Mika.  
"Mika," Lucario started. Mika looked up at Lucario. She was a bit worried at what he had to say. "I'm leaving Alamos Town tomorrow to go back where I live with Riley and Momo." Mika's tail drooped and her smile faded. She didn't realize how quickly time had passed. She remembered how her father had the same problem with Kyuukon. Her mother had to go train with her trainer every so often and she became stuck between her trainer and Darkrai. Mika didn't want that to happen to her.

-----"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning," Lucario said. He patted Mika's head and smiled. "Why don't we play today before I go?" Mika smiled a bit and nodded.

For the rest of that afternoon, Mika and Lucario played and battled a bit with each other on the playground. Some of the garden Pokemon joined, which made it even more fun. Before Mika knew it, though, it was nighttime and she had to go back home. She fell asleep with her parents, but had to remind herself before so that she had to wake up early so she could see Lucario one last time.

- - - - - - - - - -

That morning, Mika woke up before her parents. The sun was rising slowly over the horizon. She quietly stepped out of her home and into the garden playground. Dew covered the grass, making it cold and wet. Starlys and Pidgeys and such chirped in the distance as the Kricketots' jingling came to an end.

Mika ran out of the garden, looking for Lucario. She hoped she hadn't missed them. She ran across the streets, pasts houses and lampposts. Nobody was outside at all. She felt like she was on an adventure, exploring a part of Alamos Town she hadn't explored before. Soon she saw Riley, Momo and Lucario grouped together with a few bags. Mika ran faster to catch up with them.

"Lucario!!" Mika shouted as she ran. The three of them turned around and saw Mika. Lucario told something to Riley and Momo and he walked up to her, stopping her with his paw.  
"Hey, Mika," Lucario greeted. His voice sounded tired but his eyes were happy to see Mika.  
"I-I came to say goodbye," Mika said. She looked up and Lucario who smiled. He patted her head.  
"Perhaps we'll see each other again," Lucario thought out loud. "Anyway, I gotta get going. Bye, Mika." Lucario turned around and caught up with Riley and Momo.

"Wait!" Mika called. "Lucario!" Lucario didn't hear her. Mika's heart lurched as he and his friends walked out of Alamos Town.  
"I love you..." she whispered under her breath, her eyes tearing up. 


	10. Chapter 10

The hot summer sun beat down on Mika's fur. She noticed it becoming a bit thinner lately and not as puffy as it was when she was younger. She gazed up at the sky, watching the clouds lazily go by.

It's been a while since she had last seen Lucario. Riley and Momo, too. She missed them a lot. Now, she had nothing to do during the day except sleep and amuse herself with little things in the garden. Sometimes she and her parents would hang out together, battling or sharing stories and such. Mika wanted to go out into the city, but she knew her parents feared her safety. She could be squished or caught in a crossfire of a battle, maybe even captured.

Mika got up and shook her fur out. A tune played from the Space-Time towers, signaling a new hour. She walked over to a small bush of Leppa berries. She bit a few off and bit harshly into it. The berry cracked and the spicy juices satisfied her. She exhaled, feeling the spiciness whirl around her mouth. She started to think about what her and her parents were talking about a few nights ago.

"Do I have any relatives?" Mika had asked that night. Both of her parents said yes. She learned that she had four uncles, and three grandparents.  
"From me," Darkrai said. "You have Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. I guess you could say that Arceus is sort of your grandfather in a way." Mika found it surprising that she had a relation with so many legendary Pokemon. Even now she did.  
"From me you have my brother, Empoleon, and my mother, a Ninetales." Mika swore she heard the word 'ungrateful' before Empoleon's name. She shrugged the thought away. "Your grandfather was Empoleon's father, a Swampert." She wondered if she will ever meet her relatives.

Mika stretched her forelegs and went to find her parents. She found them in the small den they kept up in the heavier part of the garden, They were quietly talking about something that seemed important.  
"Dad?" Mika said quietly, trying to get Darkrai's attention. Darkrai looked down and smiled. He picked her up gently, petting her head.

"This is perfect," Darkrai said. "Mika, do you have any interest in evolving?"  
"Why?" Mika asked, curious.  
"An Eevee can only evolve through special requirements, such as a Water Stone or Fire Stone," Kyuukon explained. Mika thought. By nature, it seemed like she knew what her evolutions looked like and that she can only evolve once. She would have to make a careful decision.

Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon... Mika thought had Darkrai stroked her fur on her head. She started to lean toward the thought of being a Glaceon, but she thought about the hot summer air. Would she have to stay somewhere cold? Mika wanted to be with her loving parents.  
"Leafeon," she decided. The mood suddenly turned nervous and heart-dropping sad in a way. Darkrai closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Well, if that's what you want," he said.

- - - - - -

Darkrai set Mika down in front of Kyuukon's paws. Fear stabbed his heart many times as Mika's big eyes gazed up sweetly at him.  
Damn you, Arceus... he thought. Is this what you planned? 


	11. Chapter 11

"So?" Arceus asked. "What's it gonna be?" Darkrai stayed quiet for a moment, crossing his arms. He looked down on the Echo's ground. Arceus chuckled a bit.  
"Tell me," he pleaded. Darkrai looked up at Arceus, remembering the deal they made. If Mika wanted to be a Leafeon or Glaceon, then Arceus would take her to the proper place. If not, then Darkrai and Kyuukon would be responsible for supplying the stones or friendship she would need.

"She wants to be a Leafeon," Darkrai said quietly. Arceus smiled.  
"I'll be taking her to Eterna Forest," Arceus said. Darkrai nodded, knowing already. Arceus paused for a moment, his gaze becoming distant. Darkrai wondered what he was thinking about. Arceus murmured something to himself. Darkrai tried to hear what he was saying, but couldn't. He waited.

"Daakurai," Arceus said, looking down at Darkrai.  
"Yes?"  
"I want you to bring Mika here," Arceus said. Darkrai flinched a bit at the request but nodded. He didn't have a clue why Arceus wanted to see Mika. Maybe he's just curious to meet her Darkrai thought, trying to stay positive about this.

- - - - - - - - - -  
Later that evening...

"Mika," Darkrai called out to his daughter. Mika looked up from a Sitrus berry.  
"Yes, Dad?" Mika responded, looking up at him. Darkrai sighed. "We're going to go somewhere tonight," Darkrai said, picking up Mika. Mika giggled.

"Where are we going?" Mika asked curiously, jumping down and working her paws on the ground.  
"Somewhere very secret," Darkrai said. His heart started to ache. He hoped that Mika wouldn't be scared of Arceus. He knew that he was capable of anything.

- - - - - - - - - -

Darkrai slowly flew down the hallway of the Echo. Mika walked next to him. She gazed at all the swirling colors on the walls.  
"What are all these swirls?" she asked curiously.  
"They're portals," Darkrai explained. "To where all the other legendary Pokemon are."  
"Can you tell me a few?" Mika asked. Darkrai chuckled. He patted Mika's head.

The two of them stood in front of a brown, red, and yellow portal that radiated heat. "This is Entei's portal," Darkrai said. "Entei is one of the legendary beasts that Ho-Oh created. He can make volcanoes erupt."  
"That's cool..."  
"This one is Suicune's," Darkrai said pointing to a light blue and purple portal. "He's the second legendary beast, he can purify the murkiest waters."

"What's the last one?"

"Raikou," Darkrai answered. "He can send out thunderbolts at will."

That's amazing," Mika said in awe. Darkrai smiled and started heading to the stone doors that led to the Echo. Mika picked up her pace and followed him.

Darkrai pushed one of the doors open, letting Mika walk in. He watched her delicately set her paws on the ground of the Echo.

- - - - - - -

Mika looked around the area. Tiny, broken pieces of pebbles tickled her between her paw pads. Ahead, she saw an odd-looking Pokemon. He looked like how Darkrai described Arceus, who is in some way her grandfather. He had the white body, gold wheel around his abdomen, gold hooves. The Pokemon looked over his shoulder. He had gleaming green-and-red eyes.

"Daakurai!" the Pokemon called. Mika's father waved.  
"Arceus," he replied in greeting. "I'm here, like you said."  
So it is Arceus... Mika thought. She started shaking a bit. She remembered that Darkrai told her that Arceus had a temper.

"Is this Mika?" Arceus asked. Darkrai said yes. Arceus bent down, his haunches in the air. He became eye-level with Mika. Mika flinched and looked in his eyes.  
"I'm Arceus," he said quietly.  
"N-Nice to meet you," Mika stammered. "I'm Mika."  
"You're as cute as Daakurai says you are," Arceus said, standing back up. "Daakurai is your father's full name."

After a while, Arceus changed the subject. "Did you want to be a Leafeon?" he asked. Mika nodded.  
"Do you know where you'll have to?"  
"Eterna Forest, right?" Mika responded. Arceus nodded. "I'll take you there, if you don't mind."  
"I-I.." Mika couldn't get the words out. "I don't mind," she finished quickly.

"Good," Arceus said. "Tomorrow at sunrise, I want you here so we can go." 


	12. Chapter 12

Mika yawned loudly. "Why do we have to go sooooo early?" she complained, stretching backwards. She shifted and leaned forward, stretching her neck around. Her father had told her that this might be a long journey.

"I don't know," Darkrai said. He sounded tired. "Maybe Arceus just doesn't want to wait long." The sun started to peek over the horizon, filling the sky with orange and pink colors. There wasn't a cloud in sight.  
Kyuukon opened her eyes from her sleep. "Please, come back safe," she said. "Both of you."  
"I will!" Mika promised happily. Arceus had told her she would make the journey back home to Alamos Town, which Mika agreed to. She was going to let nothing stop her and her boundless amount of energy. Darkrai and Mika gave Kyuukon a goodbye kiss.

Mika ran with Darkrai to the hidden portal in the garden. It was in a thick part of the garden. Pokemon lived near it, but they didn't dare go through it. It was closed off by thorn bushes and thick trees so no human could find it.

Mika stopped as Darkrai told her to. She gazed at the portal. It looked only about 2 feet wide and 3 feet tall. It glowed a pure white. Sparkles and puffballs of white swirled around it. Darkrai went through the portal with Mika.  
Everything went pitch black for a moment. Mika let her eyes adjust and gazed around. She quickly followed her father to the doors to the Echo. With a long, eerie creak, they opened slowly and light filled the hall.

"Daakurai, Mika. Good morning," Arceus greeted, smiling.  
"Good morning, Arceus," Darkrai replied. Arceus looked down at Mika.  
"Ready to go?" Arceus asked. Mika nodded with an exhale of determination. Darkrai hugged Mika tightly. "Come home quickly and safely," he whispered and set her down. Darkrai then left the Echo.  
"Let's go," Arceus said happily.

- - - - - - - - - -

Mika found herself in another dark hallway next to Arceus. Only instead of a black ground, Alamos Town was under her feet. Startled, she screamed and ran backwards, bumping into Arceus's hoof. Arceus chuckled and nudged her lightly.  
"Don't worry," he said. "You won't fall."

The two of them walked down the dark hall. Mika watched the world scroll under her paws.  
"Mika," Arceus said, grabbing her attention. "Would you like to hear a story as we journey?"  
"Sure!"  
Arceus smiled. But it wasn't a real smile, Mika noticed. It looked rather sly.

"Daakurai... He's a great Pokemon, no doubt. But he's gotten in some trouble over the past year..." Arceus started with a nostalgic tone. "A couple months after the legendary battle between him and his two brothers, Dialga and Palkia, he found a friend. The shiny Ninetales, Kyuukon."  
Mika twitched her ears at her mother's name. She started to miss her.  
"The two of them got to know each other quite well." Arceus's tone darkened a bit. "Too well to my liking."  
"Why would you care?" Mika suddenly asked.  
"I watch over him and the other legendary Pokemon," Arceus answered. "I guess you could say we're all family. Like a big, secret clan."  
"Am I family, too? And my mom?" Mika asked. Arceus only laughed and continued his story.

"When Daakurai said he wanted to take Kyuukon as his mate, things got rather ugly. Daakurai and I battled rather than talking. He escaped from me and soon, Kyuukon left that winter with her battling-obsessed trainer, only to come back in the summer. Kyuukon had to choose loyalties and ended up choosing Daakurai, forcing to be released into the wild."  
Mika knew most of this already. She remembered her parents telling her how they met.

"I had to set some rules for Daakurai. He isn't allowed to leave his area, brag about his exception or physically mate with Kyuukon." Arceus shuddered as if he had a bad thought. Mika froze.  
"Wait... Then how did I come along?" Mika asked. She knew too well that Pokemon didn't come from Pelippers. Arceus made no expression to her question.

"Mika, you aren't related to Daakurai or Kyuukon in any way at all. Nor are you related to any legendary Pokemon existing. Your real mother was an Umbreon who died birthing your egg and your father is an Espeon. They both are owned by some trainer. Daakurai and Kyuukon found your egg and I let them raise you, only to see the outcome of all of this." Arceus's tone was harsh and uncaring. Mika's lower jaw trembled and several tears streaked down her face.

Breaking out into a sob, Mika's whole body shook. Did that mean Darkrai and Kyuukon didn't love her? No, they must have still. Why would they lie to her like that? The hugs and kisses meant nothing. Arceus let this happened because she was part of an experiment. A gamble. A game.  
"You were never supposed to find out about this place. In fact, you'll probably lose all your memory of it for all I care," Arceus said.

Mika sat up, still shaking. She sniffled and breathed heavily. "Th-Then... Then w-why did you... Why did you let me he.. here in the f-first place!?" Mika sobbed, coughing.  
"Like I said," Arceus said. "Only to see the outcome."  
"Do you care about Pokemon at all!?"  
"Of course I do. But sometimes, some Pokemon just make me sick."

Suddenly, Mika felt like she had the wind knocked out her as everything went totally black. She couldn't see a thing. Before she knew it, Mika passed out, not knowing that she had landed near the Mossy Rock in Eterna Forest. 


	13. Chapter 13

Lightning cut through the sky as thunder rolled with a deafening boom. Mika awoke with a start from her sleep. She stood up quickly and looked around.  
Where was Darkrai? Or Kyuukon?  
No she thought, They.. They aren't my parents!

Mika held in her breath as she fought off tears. She looked at her feet. They were brown and velvety-looking, though they were wet. She swung her head around and gazed into a nearby puddle on top of a tree stump.  
Leafy ears. Curled leaf on her head. Green and pale yellow body. Large, soft brown eyes.

Mika screamed a bit. She realized that she had evolved already into a Leafeon! Mika tried to relax. She walked around. Heavy rain splashed on her grassy extensions. She bounded away from the Mossy Rock and to find some food.

Mika stopped to stretch. She stayed away from any trainers, but she never saw any.

Mika saw a small pile of berries ahead. They were protected by surrounding leaves. Mika looked around cautiously. No one was around. Quickly, she ran up to the berries and scarfed them down within a few seconds. She sat back against a tree. The rain started to let up. She sighed, content with her small meal. The feeling of food in her stomach made her feel good again.

Suddenly, a low growl came from behind her. The clouds flew away, shedding light into the forest. Mika realized it was early evening. The growl became louder as Mika looked over her shoulder slowly. A Houndour was behind her, his lips curled in a vicious snarl. Mika screamed and ran instinctively.

Mika ran throughout Eterna Forest with the Houndour hot on her heels. The berries she ate must have been the Houdour's meal. Mika soon bolted out of Eterna Forest, her paws running on a craggy mountain top. The Houndour still followed her.

Mika clenched her jaws, looking down. She sped between trainers and jumped down to the ground. She ran over a bridge and took a right, running into a town. She didn't pause to look around or smell the vibrant-colored flowers. She kept running until she left the town. Mika hid within a few trees to take a breath. She looked around. The Houndour was rounding in on her. Ahead of her was a cliff with a long drop. There was also a cave. Not thinking, she jumped off the cliff, soaring for a few moments.

She landed harshly on the ground, sinking in tall grass. She looked around and saw a blaze of fire near her. Screaming, Mika ran into another town. Buildings were huge and there were people everywhere. Mika was scared to death and ran faster. As she ran, she tripped over her foot and took a nasty fall on her face.

The Houndour pressed his paw on Mika's side.  
People around her gasped and exchanged looks and words. Suddenly, the Houndour was blasted away with an attack from somewhere. 


	14. Chapter 14

Mika ran between two buildings the street became soaked with water. She waited long moments until the commotion calmed down. When she was sure the Houndour was gone, Mika ran for an exit,

She went through another passageway and ended up on a small piece of land. There was water in almost every direction. She was going to have to swim.  
Mika sighed. She had never swam ever before. She sighed and paced around. What was she supposed to do, give up?  
No, she thought sternly. I chose to go this way. I am not going back to Alamos Town.

Mika exhaled shortly. Taking a step back, she ran and jumped into the water.

A cold shrill spread throughout her entire body. Mika flailed her limbs, trying to get back above water. When her head popped up, her teeth were chattering as she coughed.

Mika moved her back legs back and forth and she spread out her front legs, swimming ahead. She smiled weakly; she felt proud of herself. When she finally got to land, Mika pulled herself up, getting a bit of mud on her from the ground. Mika sat and rested, catching her breath. She glanced up at the sky.

The sky was a pale blue with bright orange coming over it. The clouds seemed to be stained pink as the sun slowly set behind the horizon. Mika giggled happily. She got to her feet and ran through the next passageway, leaving her muddy paw prints behind.

Mika stopped. She was in a small town. Bright yellow lights from lampposts shined from above. The scent of the ocean started to remind her of Alamos Town. When she sat near the edge of the garden with the water below her, the wind would sometimes bring the scent of the ocean.

Mika sniffled, her eyes tearing up. She missed her home. She missed her parents. Her real parents. Not just some legendary Pokemon and his mate who felt sorry for her. Tear drops rolled down her face and dripped onto the ground. She dashed to the other side of town, via the bridge. She tripped and fell into a small river of water near some boats, causing a disturbance.

Mika got her head above water and quickly swam to a small piece of land. She sat behind some rocks and near some shady trees, crying still.  
"So this is how it is...." she mumbled to herself. "I may as well die."

When the sun finally was gone and night set in, Mika looked up at the sky. Stars filled the sky, but no moon. There was a dark circle in the sky instead. A New Moon. Mika sighed, reminded of Darkrai. She started to wish her egg was never found. 


	15. Chapter 15

Mika had stayed in a small hiding spot among some trees in the back of the town. Even though it's been warm and sunny, she had been neglecting herself from the sunlight, which isn't the smartest idea for a Leafeon.

Mika rolled on her side. Her tongue was dry but she didn't haven't the energy to get up and drink water. She nibbled on a nearby Pecha berry, trying to quiet her stomach. Ever since she was told that she was basically an orphan has left her depressed.  
Mika coughed and weakly stood up. She forced herself over by the water and bent down to drink. She paused, looking at her reflection. Her once lush green extension were a lighter green. Mika looked out to the town. Something caught her sight.

A short, orange-haired girl, standing close to a tall man dressed in blue and a Lucario by his side. Mika almost squealed in joy.  
Riley! Momo! Lucario! Mika thought happily. Suddenly, she became light headed with the jolt of happiness. She stumbled on her paws and fell into the water.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lucario jerked his head toward the small strip of water where some boats were kept. A Pokemon's head was bobbing up and down as it struggled to stay above water.

Lucario tugged Riley's coat sleeve harshly, grabbing his attention and pointed to the drowning Pokemon. Riley gasped along with Momo. They ran across the bridge.  
"Lucario," Riley said. "Do you think you could help the Pokemon?" Lucario nodded quickly. He got into the water, swimming over. The Pokemon had gone completely underwater.

Determined, Lucario dived underwater, unable to keep his eyes open. He sensed the aura around him and saw the Pokemon's. It was too familiar. He recognized it was a female Leafeon. Lucario regained his focus and grabbed the Leafeon's limp body and kicked his feet to the surface. He opened his eyes and caught his breath. Momo reached forward and took the Leafeon.

Something about the Leafeon was familiar. She had a deep yellow aura. Lucario tried to push the thought away as Momo and Riley rushed to the Pokemon Center. Lucario followed behind Riley and waited in the lobby with Riley.

Lucario looked up at Riley.  
"Riley?"  
"Hm?"  
"Did that Leafeon seem familiar to you?" Lucario asked.  
"No..." Riley answered. "Why?"  
"Oh..." Lucario said, his heart lurking. "Nothing, just... Just wondering."

Riley smiled and patted Lucario's head, scratching him behind his ears.  
"Tell me if anything is on your mind, okay?"  
Lucario stayed quiet. 


	16. Chapter 16

"You WHAT!" Darkrai shouted, his eyes blazing with complete fury. Arceus stood and looked down at Darkrai, not answering.

"How the hell could you have the nerve to break a young Pokemon's heart like that!" Darkrai continued. "If anything, you could have been gentle about it!"

Darkrai stopped for a moment, taking a breath. He turned to face Kyuukon and held his head frustratedly. Only moments ago he and Kyuukon came here to the Echo to ask if Mika was okay.  
"How should I know. I don't watch her 24/7 up here, you know. I told her that she was basically an orphan." is what Arceus said. Darkrai and Kyuukon exploded with anger.

"Where is she," Kyuukon demanded. Her red eyes narrowed at Arceus.  
"I said I don't know," Arceus said coolly. "You're her guardians; go find her yourselves."

Darkrai flinched. He suddenly remembered something.  
I didn't want to be a father, he thought sadly. He started to sulk a bit.  
"Kyuukon," he called softly. "Let's go."  
"B-... Darkrai!"  
Kyuukon reluctantly followed Darkrai out of the Echo and back to the garden.

"Darkrai..." Kyuukon whined. "What about Mika? Don't you care about her?"

"I do," Darkrai said. "I loved her almost as much as I love you."  
"Then why did you stop argui-"  
Darkrai placed his hands on Kyuukon's shoulder. She met his gaze, startled.

"Kyuukon, Mika wasn't our Pokemon. She probably went off to find her real parents," Darkrai explained softly. Kyuukon's lips trembled a bit and she almost cried. As a breeze blew in the garden, Darkrai held Kyuukon close and kissed her.

"It's gonna be okay, Kyuukon," Darkrai soothed. "It's gonna be alright." 


	17. Chapter 17

Mika lay on the grass outside of the Pokemon Center. She sighed and felt a bit sleepy. The people there had made her hydrated again and released her.

Mika yawned and look up from the ground. There was a boat there She recognized the blue hat of Riley again. He was helping Momo onto the boat. Wherever that boat was going, Mika wanted to be with them. The boat they were boarding was small, enough for about five or six people. Mika got up and dashed across the bridge.

The sailor of the boat got on after Riley. Mika ran fast and sat by a house, catching her breath for a few moments. When she finally calmed down and looked up, she realized that the boat was already getting far from the dock. The bridge she ran across earlier rose up slowly, creating a creaking noise. It must've been very old.

Mika wasted no time getting up and close to the boat. She took all the strength in her hind legs and jumped up. They hit the side of the boat as she clung on with her paws. Slowly, she gained balance and toppled over the side, hitting the floor of the boat. She saw Lucario up ahead. She wanted to run up and hug him, but then he might think she's a stalker. Mika just wanted to be with him, Riley, and Momo.

Mika ran down a short staircase, going into the basement of the boat. It was cold and had a scent of sea water. Mika smiled, breathing in the scent. She sat down on her stomach, stretching. She was so tired from so much happening in just one day. Mika looked over her shoulder, seeing a small little window. Water Pokemon passed by in little schools. She gazed happily, seeing the occasional Mantine and Gyrados.

Quiet footsteps echoed softly. Mika's ears twitched and she glanced behind her. She saw Lucario. Being careful, she lunged inside a large, open crate. She curled up in a little ball, trying to hide the green so she could try to blend in with the thick beige rope. She heard Lucario stopped and run upstairs. Mika stepped out and jumped onto the top of the crate. The boat made a harsh stop, causing Mika to fall on a pile of fishing net. Startled, she ran.

Mika came outside again and looked around. There was a big island ahead of her. Riley, Momo, and Lucario were walking on the dock. Their backs were turned from the boat. Mika climbed down onto the dock with them, trying to be cautious of Lucario.

She sat and waited until they were really far, which wasn't long. Momo took Riley's hat and put it on her head, laughing. She ran from Riley up a rocky hill. Mika smiled and went a different way. There were lots of boulders and edges as she climbed up the island. After an hour or two, Mika found herself on the top of the island. She smiled proudly and flexed her muscles a bit. She looked down to her right. There was a small house that Riley and Momo went in. Lucario stayed out. He seemed to be relaxing outside. He looked up.

Mika panicked a bit. She became a bit lightheaded and realized how high she was from the ground. She became so scared she stumbled around, losing her footing very quickly. She jumped down onto a boulder and clung on. She trembled and clenched her eyes tightly shut, scared that she might fall to her death. She felt something resting gently on her head. She opened her eyes, looking up. Lucario was there.

"There's nothing to be scared of," Lucario said, smiling gently. "I'll catch you if you fall."  
"Lucario," Mika said quietly. Her voice trembled. Lucario frowned a bit, cocking his head.  
"It's me, Mika." 


	18. Chapter 18

"Lucario, I love you," Mika said. "When you had to leave Alamos Town, I became so sad. I wanted you. I needed you. So much happened to me and I had to go through so much just to get to see you. You... you might think this is all crazy.. I'm sorry..." Mika looked down and blushed. Her yellow face became a bright pink.

The sky looked like a painted mixture of red, yellow, and orange. The moon was in the sky, looking very pale as the sun shined brightly above the horizon. Lucario smiled gently. He lifted up her chin gently, making eye contact with her.  
"You look so worn out. Come with me; I'll get you fixed up."

Mika stretched out on her side near a small, hidden cove on Iron Island. A full moon shined into the water of a pond. Lucario had brought her food as she drank from the fresh water, feeling fuller than ever.  
"So Darkrai and Kyuukon aren't your real parents. They acted more as foster parents," Lucario said, thinking. "I always thought it was odd that an Eevee would come from the two of them."  
"And then, when I woke up in Eterna Forest, I found food, but it was a Houndours. I got chased to a city and then another city that I had to swim to. And before that, a town with lots of flowers!"

"From Eterna Forest, to Floaroma Town, Jubilife City, and then Canalave City... Mika, you really are a strong Leafeon."  
Mika nodded. "Thank you. Then I had to hitch a ride on a boat that you, Riley, and Momo went on." Lucario chuckled.

"Lucario, can I tell you something?" Mika asked.  
"Sure."  
"Lucario," Mika said, sitting close to Lucario. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Mika."

"Lucario!" Riley's voice echoed from far away. Lucario held Mika close, not wanting to go home.  
"Lucario, I don't want to leave. I wanna stay here with y-" Lucario stopped Mika and kissed her deeply for a long moment.  
"Lucario!" Momo's frantic cry rang. But Lucario ignored it and kissed Mika still.

Footsteps came from behind. Lucario's ears twitched a bit.  
"Lucario!" Riley shouted. Lucario was startled and scrambled away from Mika. Mika leaped away, sliding behind a rock.  
"Lucario, who is this?" Riley asked, sounding rather mad. Momo joined his side and held his hand.  
"Riley, this is Mika," Lucario said, pointing to her. "She found her way all the way here to be with me."

Momo gazed at Mika. She covered her mouth and fell on her knees, bursting into tears.  
"Momo? Momo, what's wrong?" Riley asked. Lucario and Mika ran up to her.  
"My Umbreon and Espeon..." Momo said, taking short breaths between tears. "That was their daughter!"

Momo reached in her pocket and took out a Pokeball, tossing it in the air. Out came an Espeon.  
"Dad..." Mika whispered and ran up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. 


	19. Chapter 19

The sky became a pretty orange with splattered pink as the sun rose above the horizon. Slowly, the faint stars faded away and the distant clouds flew away.  
Mika woke up outside of Riley and Momo's house. She blinked the sleep away and stretched our her back. After several minutes, the door was unlocked and opened.

Riley stood at the doorway, smiling.  
"You want to join us, Mika?" Riley asked, smiling? Mika nodded quickly and happily. Riley grabbed an empty Pokeball from his pocket.

"Wait!" Momo cried, pushing Riley to the side. She giggled and took out a black Pokeball. It was a Luxury Ball with freshly inscribed letters, spelling Mika's name. Mika smiled happily.

Momo crouched in front of Mika. Before she could say anything, Mika tapped the middle button with her nose. The Luxury Ball opened and took Mika in. Without a struggle, Mika was Momo's.

Momo smiled happily and hugged Riley.  
"This is the best day ever!" she cried happily.  
"What about when I married you?"  
"Well, that was the best too! This is a special day, too..." 


	20. Chapter 20

There were small scuffling noises as a small Eevee and Riolu sneaked up behind their parents.  
"Takeshi, what if Daddy notices us?" the Riolu asked, worried. "Then it won't be a surprise.."  
"Don't worry, Sasha," Takeshi said coolly. "We're sneaky. Just like him!"

Takeshi lowered himself to the ground, as if he were a cat stalking his prey. He felt the blood pulsing throughout his body, filling up with excitement. He steadied himself and launched at his mother, pouncing on her.

Lucario caught Takeshi and laughed. Mika giggled and picked up Takeshi by his scruff, setting him down gently in front of her.  
"You were trying to be sneaky, weren't you?"Mika said gently, smiling.  
"But we were sneaky!" Sasha said happily. "We got really close!" Sasha climbed onto Lucario's shoulder.

Momo came out, carrying a large shoulder bag with her belongings in it. Riley came behind her with his stuff in and suitcase. Riley tossed up a Pokeball, letting his Salamence out.  
"We're going home!" Momo announced happily. "Alamos Town! Is that alright, Mika?"  
"Of course," Mika said, smiling. She looked down at her kids. "There's two Pokemon I told you about that I think you should meet."

Riley got on Salamence first. Momo got on second, wrapping her arms around Riley. Riley withdrew Lucario as Mika sat in Riley's lap. Takeshi and Sasha sat in Momo's. With his large red wings flapping, Salamence took off to Alamos Town.

Most of the Pokemon at the Echo broke out into an applause. With the help of Darkrai and Kyuukon, Entei, Raikou, Manaphy, Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, Latias, and Latios persuaded Arceus to let Celebi and Suicune be together. Celebi and Suicune also set their argument.

"It's not fair that only Darkrai gets to have have a girlfriend!" Mesprit challenged. "It would make more sense if Celebi and Suicune were together! At least they are legendary Pokemon!"  
Everyone stated their supportive argument with a few "They shouldn't be together"s and "Darkrai shouldn't have someone"s here and there.

The end of the summer meeting ending with Celebi giving Suicune a big hug and kissing him.

Momo and Riley had finished unpacking their stuff into their house quickly. Mom let out all her Pokemon. Riku, a Mareep, Vivee, a Vulpix, and Scarlet, a shiny Eevee. Them along with Takeshi and Sasha played for a couple of hours. Mika, who was by the back door, called their names.

Takeshi and Sasha ran up to Mika, following her outside. She lead them to the Alamos Town garden.  
"Mommy, where are we going?" Sasha asked.  
"The garden. It's where I grew up. There's two Pokemon you should meet. I was scared of them when I was on my own, but I realized that if it weren't for them, I wouldn't be alive. And you guys wouldn't be able to play."

Nearby, Darkrai was sitting in the shadow of a tree. It was outside. Kyuukon sat close next to them.  
Mika ran to him.  
"Dad! Darkrai!" she called, blushing at her mistake. Takeshi and Sasha ran behind her.

Darkrai looked at his right, seeing the three of them. He smiled ever so happily and hugged her. 


End file.
